The Story of Nina and Fabian
by NeverKnewWhattoWrite
Summary: This is the cliche story of how Nina and Fabian met and how they slowly fell for each other... R&R!
1. The First Meeting

The Story of Nina and Fabian

The First Meeting

Nina's POV

Today's the day. I applied to a boarding school in England a couple of months ago and they were so impressed with my application that they decided to give me a full scholarship! Plane ticket provided and paid for. I was so excited that I could burst! This would be a great experience and I've always wanted to go to England. Sure, I'll miss everyone here, especially my Gran. Gran. The one who took care of me. See, my parents died in a car crash when I was 3. Gran has taken care of me ever since. I'll miss her the most.

Gran dropped me off at the airport and walked me to the checkpoint. We both had tears in our eyes.

"Promise to call me when you reach there," Gran said. It wasn't a request.

"I will, Gran. Don't worry. I'll be fine," I said, trying to reassure her and myself a little bit.

"Oh, I'm not worried about you one bit," Gran said, hugging me. Tears started to spill over her face. "Now, go. Before I start to bawl," She said, releasing me and giving me a slight push towards the clerk.

"Bye, Gran," I said, tears starting to spill over _my _face now. Going through all the usual things before getting on the plane, I finally get to my seat and relax. The plane starts to move about half an hour later.

I was finally on my way…

Fabian's POV

Sitting at the table for supper with all of my other housemates, people go into their usual conversations. Suddenly, a phone starts to ring. It's Joy's. She stands up and walks out of the room to answer it. About 5-6 minutes later, she walks back in with a solemn look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask, a worried look on my face. Joy was one of my best friends here, the other being Mick.

"That was my dad. He said his job moved him to a different location and that I can't go to school here anymore," she says. I go into complete shock.

"What?" Patricia immediately jumps out her seat and ran over to where Joy was standing. "What do you mean your dad's company had to move him?" Patricia was Joy's best friend. They've always been super close.

"They need more workers over at some place in Birmingham and they thought my dad would be the perfect fit," Joy said, her eyes filling with tears. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Joy was leaving. My best friend would be gone for good.

"When do you have to leave?" I ask.

"Tomorrow."

"I'll help you pack," Patricia and I both say in unison.

I can't believe Joy is going away for good.

Well, this sucks...


	2. New Arrival

**So sorry I haven't updated.. Been away from my computer for awhile.. Try to update as soon as possible.. Please Review.. Love you all!**

**The Disclaimer I forgot to do in the first chapter: I don't own HoA**

New Arrival

Nina's POV

The plane finally landed about 10 hours later. It felt like ages. After getting off the plane, getting my bags and finally getting out of the airport, I took a deep breath of fresh air. It felt good to take in the cool, crisp air. And now, I have to take a 3 hour train ride. Whoopee. Not looking forward to it. But, what I am looking forward to is finally getting to my new British boarding school.

After getting off the train, I waited for the cab that was supposed to come and take me to the school. After about 2-3 minutes, a black cab pulled up in front of me.

"Nina Martin?" the cab driver asked as he got out of the car.

"Yep, that's me." I replied, being perkier than I would like.

"Name's Simon. I'll be taking you to you new school. May I?" he asked, gesturing toward my bag.

"Oh, yeah." I handed him my very colorful suitcase. After loading my stuff into the car, we were finally on our way. After a 10 minute car ride, we were finally at the school building. We got out of the car and he took my suitcase out from the back of the cab.

"So what house are you in?" he asked me.

"Let's see. It says I'm in Anubis house." I replied, wondering why the house was named after an Egyptian god.

"Alright then, I'll show you to your house." He said, already walking in the direction of the house.

"Wait up!" I exclaimed, running after him.

I'm finally here…

Fabian's POV

It's only been an hour since Joy left, but the house already feels empty. I know this empty feeling will go away in time, but it's so lonely now with her gone. The house is one person less. While sulking in my thoughts, Victor walked into the room and boomed about some new student coming in at any given minute. A random person already coming here to take Joy's place! No. Never. No one could ever replace Joy. She was smart, sweet, kind and a great friend. There would be no one like her.

The door suddenly opened and the new girl, I suppose, walked in. Immediately after she closed the door, Trudy walked in and greeted her like her long lost daughter or something. After introducing herself to the new girl, Trudy walked her into the common room and introduced her to all of us.

Her name was Nina Martin. She was an exchange student from America and I think she is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my whole entire life…


	3. Trying to Become Friends

**So Sorry I haven't updated yet.. I have been neglecting my computer.. Thank you for being patient and will try to update regularly.. I want to finish this ASAP so I can start on new ones :D **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Give me new ideas...**

Trying to Become Friends

Nina's POV

As soon as I walk in, a lady walks up to me and greets me like her long lost daughter or something. It freaked me out for a second but then I realized that she was only trying to be friendly. I smiled as she introduced herself as Trudy, the house mother. After introducing herself to me, she entered me into what looked like the living room, but she called it the common room. Oh well, England must have different names for stuff. Anyway, after introducing myself to everyone, Trudy named out everyone. They all look pretty nice. One person really caught my eye in particular. It was the guy sitting on the couch, Fabian I think his name was. He kept staring at me, and I was actually liking it. I felt this type of magnetic attraction to him. Wait, what am I saying? I don't even know this guy and I'm starting to feel this attraction to him. This is nuts…

Fabian's POV

The new girl… Nina, I think her name was. She is absolutely beautiful. Her sandy brown hair cascading down her back, her chocolate brown eyes. I felt this… magnetic attraction towards her… Wait, what am I saying? I don't even know her! Then suddenly, an idea popped into my head. What if I get to know her? Then I could see what she's like and then sort out my feelings for her. The perfect plan. While she was upstairs getting settled in, I decided to practice what I was going to say to her. See, I never really was good at talking to girls. I would always stutter. That's how I got my nickname, Stutter Rutter. Once I got down exactly what I was going to say, she was coming down the stairs. As she entered the common room, I walked over and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Fabian. Fabian Rutter." I said.

"Hi, I'm Nina. Nina Martin." She replied.

"Um, well, since you're new here, would you like a little tour of the school campus? We could walk over there and I could show you around," I offered.

"I'd like that," she replied, smiling. She does have a really dazzling smile. _Stop it, Fabian. You know nothing about her yet._ I need to control what goes on in my mind or I'll blurt out something embarrassing in front of her, making a mental note to myself.

"Fabian?" I heard someone, probably Nina, ask. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts to pay attention.

"Yes, Nina?" I replied, hoping she wouldn't notice my drowning in my thoughts.

"Are we going?" she asked.

"Oh, right. Shall we?" I replied. We grabbed our coats and then started to roam around the campus. I showed her around the campus and we talked about our families, our favorite things and just random stuff at one point. Judging by what we had in common, I had a real good feeling Nina and I would become real good friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so you all probably thought I was dead or something because I didn't update at ALL.. But um, after requests and brainstorming.. *in creepy voice* I'M BAAAACK… So, um, yeah… It would really help if y'all PM me about ideas if you keep reading the story and to all new readers… Same message :P Enjoy and I promise to update regularly..**

Dinner Drama

Nina's POV

Fabian is actually really nice. He's sweet, polite and I'm guessing a little shy. As soon as I was done unpacking and walked down the stairs, he was the first to introduce himself and even offered a tour of the campus! I thought I would be a little left out for a while because, according to Fabian, there was someone else here named Joy. She moved out just today, so I see how everyone would feel like I was "taking her place". That's how I would feel if some new girl just came in after someone who was here for years, just left. I even told Fabian that as we were walking. He told me that maybe everyone would feel like that, but will get over it in time and that I shouldn't worry. He was so sweet! He gave me a tour of the school grounds and we talked about our lives and things we liked, hobbies, etc. We actually had more in common than I thought. We were both into Egyptian history, we both liked rock music and we both loved astronomy. It was funny, because most guys dumped me for being too "nerdy". But I finally found someone who liked all the stuff I did. I think Fabian and I will become very good friends.

Patricia's POV

I saw Fabian talking to the new girl by the stairs and then out the door the two went. It seems to me that Fabian is being a little _too_ friendly with the new girl. Joy had just barely left and he's acting like she never even went to school here! Well, _I _don't trust the new girl. I think there might be something….suspicious about her. Until she proves to make me think otherwise, I'm going to keep my eye on her..

Fabian's POV

As soon as we got back into the house, it was just about time for dinner. Trudy ushered us in and told us to take a seat before the food got cold.

"Trudy is super nice! She's so sweet." I told Fabian.

"Yeah, she treats us all like her children and that's why we love her so much." He replied.

When everyone else got into the dining room to sit and eat, they were all eyeing Nina. I think it was in a bad way. Halfway through dinner, Nina apparently decided to not ignore it anymore and stood up from her chair.

"Nina, what are you doing?" I nervously whispered. She just looked at me and started to speak anyway.

"Look, I know you guys don't really like me all that much and I understand why. But I'm not here to replace anyone. I just came here to have a good time and make new friends. So, if you all give me a chance, I'm really not all bad."

She took a deep breath after saying her short speech and everyone was just looking at her. I smiled at her admiringly. It takes guts to stand up and tell a house full of people who potentially might not like you and say how you feel any way. So, we were all in a tension and after what seemed like hours, Mara was the first to stand up and formally introduce herself to Nina.

"Hi, I'm Mara. I don't know about everyone else, but you look like a really nice person," she said to Nina. She looked back at the rest of our housemates. "And I think everyone here is willing to give you a chance. I know I am." She smiled at Nina.

"Thanks, Mara," Nina replied.

Amber was the next to stand up. "You do look really nice. Your fashion sense could use a little work though. Not a problem with _me _as your roommate."

Soon, everyone was standing up. Everyone but Patricia that is. She just sat there with a sour expression on her face. If looks could kill, Nina would be far beyond dead. Suddenly, she stood up.

"Well, I'm _not_ giving you a chance. I know there's something wrong with this whole thing here. I _never _trust American people."

"Come on, Patricia. I think you're being a bit harsh," I said, trying to calm her down and see everyone else's side of this situation.

"No, I'm not. Joy hasn't even been gone a day yet and you're all acting like she never even went to school here! You're all set to be buddy-buddy with the new American. Well, I have a newsflash for you, newbie. I don't forget people easily. Especially my _best _friends."

With that she stood up with the pitcher of water and started to walk towards Nina.

"Patricia, I don't think this is a good idea..," I said, trying to stop her. She just ignored me and dumped the water all over Nina. Everyone gasped and Nina just stood there with a shocked expression on her face. I immediately stood up and walked into the kitchen to get some paper towels and by the time I got back, Nina was gone. I looked over to my housemates and my best mate, Mick, pointed towards the hallway. And there she was sitting in a chair by the phone, crying. I looked at her and my heart started to break. All she wanted to do was make everyone see that she wasn't evil. If only Patricia would let Joy go. That's when my blood started to boil. I walked over to Nina and set the paper towels down beside her.

"Are you okay, Nina?" I said. She just looked up at me, tried to muster up a smile and nodded. I told her I would be right back and then walked back into the dining room. I was going to unleash my anger on Patricia.

**A/N: DUN-DUN…. DUUUUHHHH! (My lame attempt at suspenseful music). Okay so I shall now require reviews for updates. It's motivation for both me and you guys.. So 5 reviews minimum.. Love y'all!**

**-Sarah**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hola, my wonderful readers! I see more people have been pressing the Favorite and Following buttons.. I didn't know I was that good but I appreciate the reviews! So yeah.. Chapter 5 :D**

Comfort

Fabian POV

I stormed into the kitchen and everyone looked at me expectantly. "How is she?" Amber asked.

"She's doing okay, I guess. I'll be spending more time with her in a minute. I have to do something first," I replied, looking directly at Patricia. Everyone followed my gaze and Patricia just looked at everyone and said her signature, "What?"

"Oh, you know exactly what! You she-devil!" I shouted, with all anger and force. Everyone looked at me wide-eyed. I'm not known to act this way, but what Patricia did made me furious. "Excuse me?" Patricia said.

"I called you a she-devil. Which is not all you are. Why did you have to go and be such a witch to Nina? All she's trying to do is fit in here. When we went out to talk, I told her about Joy. She instantly felt really bad and automatically thought that she wouldn't be welcome here because you all thought that she was going to replace Joy. I tried to reassure her that everyone would get over Joy leaving in a few weeks. So it really meant a lot to me that you all decided to accept her. And then, YOU had to go and ruin all of it by dumping water on her and treat her as if she's some type of spy or something! Look, Patricia. I know you're upset about Joy leaving. Believe me, I am too. We all are. But you need to move on. And you can always find ways to communicate with her. But you shouldn't be angry at Nina, just because your best friend left. You truly are low, Patricia."

Everyone stared at me wide-eyed. Patricia's look, though, was the greatest. I took a deep breath and walked out of the room and back to where Nina was sitting by the staircase. She still had her head in her hands and looked absolutely miserable. I knelt down and took her hands. "Hey, it's okay," I said in a soothing voice, trying to calm her down. She looked up at me and half-smiled.

"I heard everything you said in there. Thanks," she said. I looked at her and smiled.

"Anytime," I replied. "Patricia shouldn't have done what she did and I needed to give her a piece of my mind." She smiled. That was the first genuine smile I've seen all night. Well, after Patricia soaked her. "You think you're gonna be okay?" I asked, truly wanting to know if she'll be able to get through the night. She shrugged. "I don't know. I might."

"Well, that's not good enough for me. Come on."

"Where are we going?" she asked. "My room. You deserve some comfort after that," I nodded toward the kitchen as I led her to my room. She chuckled and I told her to come in. I led her toward my bed and told her to sit and make herself comfortable. "So, this is your room?" She looked around curiously.  
>"Mine and Mick's, yeah. He's the blonde, buff-looking one," I told her. "Oh! Really? You two get along?" "He's my best mate," I replied. She was sitting at the top of the bed, hugging her legs. She looked sad and cold. "Cold, Nina?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah, it's just the cold and the draft in here. I should go-", she stopped in mid-sentence as she got up. She sat back down and sighed deeply. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I don't think I have any warm clothes. I assumed the weather here was warmer than New York. I'm an idiot," she said, face-palming herself. "Hey, it' fine. You're with a native of England so I'll let you borrow some of my stuff, yeah?" I told her. She looked at me with a shocked look. "What?" I asked, wondering why she was looking at me like that. "You would let me borrow some of your clothes?"<p>

"Well I'm not going to let you sit there and freeze to death. Part of being comfortable is being warm," I told her, walking over to my closet to look for something she could wear. I decided on one of my flannels and pajama bottoms that kept me warm during winter. "Here," I handed the clothes to her. "The bathroom is right across the hall." I walked her to the door. She opened it and before she walked out, she turned around and kissed my cheek. "Thanks, Fabian." She smiled and left to change. I smiled as I watched her leave. It felt good knowing that I made her happy. Maybe I do like her. We do have many things in common. I was sitting on the foot of the bed, pondering my thoughts, when the door opened and Nina came back in. She smiled as she set her clothes on the nearest chair. She sat at the head of the bed again and for a moment we were in silence. Then after a while, she looked at me. "Hey, Fabian." I snapped out of reverie of thoughts. "Yeah, Nina?"

"I'm still feeling a little cold." I may be a Stutter Rutter, but I can take a hint. I smiled and moved to the other side of the bed and put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. She automatically curled up into me and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. "Better?" I asked. She just smiled and nodded. We talked more and before I knew it, I woke up with her next to me and the blanket thrown over us.

**A/N: Aaaaaand, that's that.. I am actually proud with this. Remember to pitch ideas! Love y'all!**


End file.
